ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Saw Gerrera
| last = | creator = George Lucas | occupation = Bounty Hunter Rebel Partisan | gender = Male | family = Steela Gerrera (younger sister) | lbl21 = Homeworld | data21 = Onderon | affiliation = Onderon Rebels Rebel Alliance - Onderon Division, Partisans | portrayer = Forest Whitaker | voice = }} Saw Gerrera is a fictional character in the ''Star Wars'' franchise. Saw was originally introduced in the animated series Star Wars: The Clone Wars, where he was voiced by Andrew Kishino. He was subsequently played by Forest Whitaker in the film Rogue One: A Star Wars Story as well as voiced by him in the animated series Star Wars Rebels. In The Clone Wars, he is the brother of the leader of the Onderon rebels, Steela Gererra, with whom he helps free Onderon from the Confederacy of Independent Systems, and is mentored in military combat by the Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker (along with his Padawan Ahsoka Tano) and clone trooper Captain Rex. In Rogue One, Saw is a close friend of Galen Erso, the foster parent and mentor in military combat of Jyn Erso, as well as the leader of an extremist rebel cell called the Partisans unaffiliated with the Rebel Alliance due to Saw's violent military tactics. Concept and creation Though Saw appeared in animated form in The Clone Wars, that was not the original plan for him. Appearing on The Star Wars Show, Pablo Hidalgo of Lucasfilm’s Story Group revealed the character’s origin; "He started off before that. George Lucas had him in mind for his live-action TV series that was in development, which ultimately never happened, but he found a place to put Saw into a story in Clone Wars." Supervising director of The Clone Wars Dave Filoni stated: "We wanted a brother/sister duo on Onderon, and the character Saw was a character that George had already created, and he just wanted to involve and tell a little more about that character. So in the course of that we created Steela be Saw's sister, who would act as a natural foil to Ahsoka." Andrew Kishino, who voiced Saw in The Clone Wars, said that the character "Has even sort of, embodied in him, that feisty spirit of the Rebellion. The take-no-garbage kind of individual. He's stoic and strong and brash. He's 'that' guy, and it's that kind of strength tempered with Steela's calm, level-headed thinking, that is, to stand up to something that will ultimately become the Empire, absolutely critical and necessary. Saw Gerrera's name is a "mnemonic riff" on the Argentinian revolutionary Che Guevara. Gerrera is also a heterograph of the Spanish word "guerrera", meaning "female warrior", describing Steela. Entertainment Weekly revealed the character's appearance in Rogue One on June 22, 2016. The film's director, Gareth Edwards, had wanted a character to showcase the more "militant" and "extreme" side of the rebellion. Kiri Hart suggested using Gerrera, a pre-established character, in this role. Rogue One takes place roughly twenty years after his appearance in The Clone Wars. Appearances Films and Animated Series ''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' Saw Gerrera (voiced by Andrew Kishino) first appeared in the fifth season of Star Wars: The Clone Wars, in the "Onderon arc" consisting of the episodes "A War on Two Fronts", "Front Runners", "The Soft War", and "Tipping Point". The character appears on all the episodes of the arc, along with his sister, Steela Gerrera, who was the leader of the Onderon rebels. The Jedi Knights Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker (and his Padawan Ahsoka Tano), along with clone trooper Captain Rex, secretly train Saw and the other members of the resistance movement in military combat but refuse to get involved in the conflict, and leave Ahsoka to supervise the operation with instructions to not fight the battle for them. Saw plays a vital part in the Onderon rebellion by convincing King Ramsis Dendup and militia General Tandin that the rebels are fighting out of loyalty to their rightful sovereign, and he and Steela lead Onderon to victory over the Confederacy of Independent Systems, though not without paying a heavy price for it when Steela dies saving the king. Dave Filoni along with the writers, decided for the arc to end with the death of Steela, because in his words, he wanted to depict that "there had to be a price paid for their freedom". ''Star Wars Rebels'' Saw is mentioned in the Star Wars Rebels second-season episode "The Honorable Ones", as being a factor in Agent Kallus's disdain for the rebellion's tactics against the Empire and part of the reason he participated in the genocide of the Lasat race of Ghost crew member Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios. Saw makes an appearance in the third season, two-part episode "Ghost of Geonosis", with Forest Whitaker reprising his role from Rogue One in vocal capacity. In the episode, after the Rebellion loses contact with Saw and his squad investigating Geonosis, they decide to send the Ghost crew (including Jedi Knight Kanan Jarrus, his Padawan Ezra Bridger, and Captain Rex) to rescue him. Given the continuity error of Saw having a different eye colour in Rogue One to his appearance in The Clone Wars, a mixture of the two was used to imply Gerrera's eye colour to be changing with age. Saw later appears in the fourth season's two-part episode "In the Name of the Rebellion", which is set shortly before the events of Rogue One. He rescues Ezra and Sabine Wren during their mission to assist him in learning about the Empire's super weapon, which he was investigating since Geonosis. Though learning it is powered by Kyber Crystals, Saw reached a dead end. ''Rogue One: A Star Wars Story'' Gerrera reappears in Rogue One: A Star Wars Story, portrayed by Forest Whitaker. Within the film, Gerrera leads the Partisans, an extremist rebel faction unaffiliated with the Rebel Alliance, on the planet Jedha. He plays on the frequent theme of duality between light and dark, a Rebel foil of Darth Vader whose body is mostly mechanized and uses extreme methods in the pursuit of his goals. He is Jyn Erso's mentor, having rescued her as a child when her father Galen was abducted by Orson Krennic, the Imperial military director of weapons research. Gerrera has a reunion with Jyn on Jedha, where he passes along a message from Galen indicating a weakness in the Death Star. Meanwhile, the Death Star fires on Jedha City, and Gerrera remains while Jyn and her rebel companions escape and is killed when the destruction wave hits his hideout. Krennic later boasts to Galen that Gerrera and his band of fanatics are dead. Novels Saw appears in the novelization adaptation of the film Rogue One by Alexander Freed. Saw Gerrera appears along a seven year old Jyn Erso, in the novelization of the film Solo: A Star Wars Story, the short appearance reveals that Enfys Nest was working stealing the fuel for Saw.https://www.starwars.com/news/solo-a-star-wars-story-exclusive-excerpts-2 ''Star Wars: Bloodline'' The character is mentioned in the novel Star Wars: Bloodline, set six years before the events of Star Wars: The Force Awakens, where it is noted that his methods of combating the Empire are viewed as having been "extreme". ''Catalyst: A Rogue One Novel'' Gerrera appears in Catalyst: A Rogue One Novel, detailing how he came to meet Galen, Lyra and Jyn Erso. ''Rebel Rising'' Saw appears in the novel Rebel Rising by Beth Revis. The novel's timeline takes place between Catalyst: A Rogue One Novel and the beginning of Rogue One. Video games ''Star Wars Jedi: Fallen Order'' Saw appears in the trailer for Star Wars Jedi: Fallen Order. References External links * * * Saw Gerrera on IMDb Category:Star Wars characters Category:Science fiction soldiers Category:Male characters in film Category:Male characters in television Category:Fictional amputees Category:Fictional black people Category:Fictional mass murderers Category:Fictional revolutionaries Category:Fictional terrorists Category:Fictional torturers Category:Fictional genocide victims Category:Fictional characters introduced in 2012